Love at First Sight a HarleyPool Love Story
by jupitersalien
Summary: Deadpool has met his crazy match in this love story.


"God-fucking-dammit! Wade exclaimed as many shots of bullets were coming his way. Wade rushed to the side of a filing cabinet to get away from the storm of bullets that Deathstroke and the rest of the Suicide Squad were firing at him. The reason why Deadpool was in this situation is because him and his best friend, Natasha, wanted to have some fun and take some of the Suicide Squad s weapons. As Deadpool and Black Widow was infiltrating the Suicide Squad s headquarters, Wade made an ass of himself and mooned the security camera. And that s how they got into this situation.  
"Wade, you are one pathetic son of a bitch! Natasha yelled at Wade while breaking a security guard s neck.  
MY MAMA WAS A SAINT! Or at least I thought she was, Deadpool replied, I never knew my mama, Natasha! he then said in a Southern Belle accent.

"UGH! Wade you fucking... Natasha screamed right before seeing someone walked in front of the Suicide Squad.

"Oh come on I m not fucking anyone! Wade insisted before getting up from behind the filing cabinet.  
"Aww the intruders look like they are too tired to play with us any more! claimed Harley Quinn while she smiled, holding a baseball bat behind her shoulder.

"Now listen here, you little- oh sweet baby Yeezus on fire! You-you-you are.. damn... Wade stuttered.

Harley seen that reaction before because she s been through it. She had the same reaction towards her ex boyfriend, The Joker. Weirdly enough she was going through it again at this moment. "Hi, I m uh um Wa-uh Deadpool, Wade continued to Harley. He was a self proclaimed Ladies Man but with this Harley he was acting like a kid with a schoolage crush. There was something about her that made him melt.  
Hey, yo Harley, you got this? Deathstroke blurted to Harley making sure it s okay to put their weapons down.

"Uh, Wilson? You alright dude? I can go if you want,.. Natasha asked.

I m good. Harley and Wade said at the same time. They then look dat each other and started to laugh. "Ok Harley, We'll let you handle this." Deathstroke said signaling everyone to go back to their quarters.

"Uh, I'm gonna go now." Natasha exclaimed while pressing the button to have her plane come pick her up.

"So, do you like chimichangas or do I have to force you to like them?" Wade joked to Harley.

"Yes I do! I'm Harley. I already know your name Uh Um Wa-uh Deadpool!" Harley laughed.

"Actually, it's Wade. Wait Harley as in Harley Quinn? As in the Joker's main squeeze?" Wade asked.

"EW! Don't even meantion that lunatic around me! I know it's bad karma to talk about your exes but he abused me in so many different ways! He never loved me as much as I loved him. I have to get this stupid tattoo covered up cause of him! HE BRANDED ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" she said pointing to the "Puddin" tattoo on her left breast.

"To make it feel any better this is how I look like without my mask and suit..." Deadpool insisted while taking off his mask.

"Ok, to be completely honest you are 100x hotter than he is." Harley exclaimed.

"Wait was that a pun? Because if it is then you're perfect for me." Deadpool laughed.

Deadpool and Harley Quinn started to walk outside of Suicide Squad's Headquarters and down to an alleyway to sit down to talk and get to know each other.

"I still can't believe that you can be shot, stabbed, and or injected with ANYTHING and you won't die! Ugh I would sell my soul for that!" Harley exclaimed.

"Honey, this isn't a fucking blessing, this is a goddamn curse. And just because I can't die doesn't mean I won't feel it. It hurts like motherfucking hell on a pogo stick! You're the lucky one. Miss Harley 'I used to be a psychatrist' Quinn." Deadpool yelled.

"We're both fucked up. Hey it's ok. I've seen worse remember? You know what, you are an amazing dude Mr. Wade Wilson. I wouldn't mind seeing you more often, and please don't break in and moon the security cameras. You have a nice ass in all but..." right when Harley said those last words Wade started to blush. "awwww is that a blush?! OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLUSHING!" Harley yelled.

"I'm not blushing, I don't blush baby, I redden with admiration. It matches my suit, see?" he said getting up and dancing around. "besides, you're fucked up in a good way. And hot too. Aka the woman of my wet dreams."

"Aww, that's the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me, and I have heard some fucked up things." Harley laughed.

Deadpool then sat down next to Harley and put his head on her shoulders. They talked for hours. They talked about everything, from past relationships, family life, favorite things, interests, and even their favorite forms of torture. Wade started to fall for Harley and vice versa.

"Hey, Harley would you like be the Mortcia to my Gomez? Or something else that's even more or less cheesy and campy than that?" Deadpool asked.

"I would be an idiot if I said no, so YES!" Harley screamed. Yes she literally screamed YES.

"So at the end of the night our hero Deadpool got himself a hot psychotic babeilicous girlfriend," "Babe are you breaking the fourth wall without me?"  
"Oh you want it to in this Harley-babe?"  
"Of course Deady! And the day is saved thanks to The Powerpuff Girl-"  
"Wrong one..."  
"Oh ugh sorry I just love that show! Bubbles is my fave."  
"I personally love HIM."  
"So how do we end this? Just say bye?"  
"Nah just stare into the void, it will confuse them and that's what makes it funny."  
"OKAY!"

THE END? 


End file.
